paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Sidewinder Burrow Tank
"We're blasting off agggaaaaiiiinnnn!!!" :- An unfortunate Rocketeer, after repeated orders to attack these tanks. Tactical Analysis * POP! Goes the weasel: The Sidewinder is the pride of Confederate armour divisions. It is equipped with a large drill and powerful engines enable it to quickly leap from place to place by burrowing into the ground. The Sidewinder can make multiple tunnels in rapid succession as there is little cooldown time between each burrow. * Surprise!: The drill can also be used to destroy enemy vehicles from underneath, enabling it to destroy vital targets without any warning. * Danger! High winds expected: The Sidewinder is also equipped with wind turbines that can deal massive AA damage, send infantry flying and slow enemy vehicles to a crawl, meaning it can deal with almost every threat the enemy can throw at them * Dust Tornado: By adding copious amounts of sand and dust to the wind turbines, Sidewinder crews have been able to generate duststorms that render any enemies unfortunate enough to be caught up in the Sidewinder's attack effectively blind and incapable of attacking. Operational History "Quick, the Windy Thing! Do the Windy Thing!" :- Sidewinder commander, momentarily forgetting what the wind turbines were called. If the Confederates have anything strong going for them (other than a mastery of guerrilla tactics and the element of surprise) it's their affinity for feats of engineering. Their skill at repurposing, improving and designing is usually put to use making old tanks new or designing impressive ways to blow things up, but occasionally they'll notice a niche that has not been filled and will design something from scratch. The Sidewinder Tank is one of these somethings. Equipped with a pair of retractable high-powered wind generators, the Sidewinder can generate hurricane-force winds; these winds can absolutely devastate buildings, and if aimed upward can wreak havoc on targets in the air through a combination of heavy turbulence and debris (high damage over time, in game terms). The wind generators can only be angled upward to a certain extent, so the Sidewinder's anti-air capability is limited by a small minimum range, but it's effective enough to be used as AA if needed. Against surface targets, the wind force is not quite as effective; it pushes them back, but a determined enemy will still be able to march through, albeit much slower than it normally would. Luckily, this delay will give the rest of the army time to escape if needed - the Sidewinder has its own route to safety once everyone else is free. This route to safety is through the use of a massive drill on the front end of the Sidewinder. When the offal hits the retractable high-powered wind generators, the Sidewinder is capable of digging a path through the earth itself - or, in fact, whatever it is situated on at the time, including concrete and solid steel to a point a certain distance away. While underground, it is undetectable and invulnerable to any attack, but due to the need to ventilate heat generated by friction, it may only burrow once every so often. Category:Units Category:Units Originating from the United States